The Fan
by fmfan1980
Summary: Someone isn't happy that Naruto is married to Sakura. The blonde Jinchuuriki belongs to her, not the pink haired kunoichi. So whatever is Naruto's Number One fan to do so that Sakura is out of Naruto's life? (AU)


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its associated works do not belong to me. I'm just playing in the sandbox created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura slowly opened her green eyes to gentle kisses on the base of her neck – gentle kisses that then slowly moved along to her shoulder. Groaning, the pink haired Kunoichi rolled onto her back while feeling the other side of the bed shift slightly – her husband, Uzumaki Naruto, moving to one side before his arm lay across her blanket covered abdomen and his lips locked with her in a passionate kiss.

"Morning breath," Sakura mumbled after Naruto pulled away, their lips just inches away from each other, and not even touching for the barest of moments before she resumed kissing the blonde whiskered twenty year old lying next to her.

Sakura then pulled back and chuckled, their foreheads now touching when the blonde whispered, "I don't care, 'ttebayo." Sakura laughed before he lowered his lips again, and the two of them resumed their passionate kiss with his hand throwing the blanket off them, and then reaching down to the bottom hem of her top, pulling it slowly upwards to reveal her toned abdomen. Sakura wrapped her hands around the back of his neck as they continued kissing furiously while the sun started to rise over the horizon, the light breaking through the clouds in the sky before illuminating the faces of the six Hokages on the mountain. While the rest of the village started to slowly wake up, Sakura and her husband were frantically taking off each other's clothes… or at least what remained of said clothes.

With the blanket that covered them now lying in a heap on the carpeted floor, Naruto, the whiskered blonde hero of the Fourth Great War and current Hokage-in-training, hurriedly took off the shirt he was wearing. He threw aside the clothing before taking off his boxers while Sakura took off her thin tank top and then reached down to take off her briefs.

"Last night, you had your fun," Sakura growled before she flipped the laughing Naruto over, their bed creaking, and straddled his hips. Sakura licked her lips as she stared down at the grinning blonde, very aware that she should be feeling the effects of her condition by now. She wondered why it was that she still did not have the symptoms yet, at least the more well-known symptoms such as morning sickness. As Sakura pressed her palms down against Naruto's chest, she ground her hips over his bare crotch and closed her eyes. While sensations of pleasure were travelling through her lithe body, Sakura thought back to the times she had been feeling tired.

It was as if part of her normal chakra, not the one that she had constantly pouring small amounts into the seal on her forehead, was being drained. It was only yesterday morning that her mystical palm technique failed during a rescue mission – three genin had injuries from a training accident four miles away. She was one of the medics called out – but luckily the genin she was working on survived. Seeking answers, Sakura went directly to Tsunade, the Director of the Konoha Hospital and asked for a physical check-up.

And it was during that check-up that she discovered her 'condition'. And she couldn't be happier. A plan was in place to surprise Naruto the next day – which was supposed to be today - since he was on the way back from a mission to Kumo. Naruto arrived in Konoha last night, and Sakura thought it best to leave the news until today.

She already decided to tell him after breakfast at Ichikaru's, Naruto's favourite place. Sakura would tell him about her 'condition', and she hoped he would be happy.

As the couple began groaning at the pleasure that was ripping through their bodies, a hooded and cloaked figure stood at the pavement outside the home that once belonged to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. The figure placed a hand fitted with a black leather glove onto the gate that led to the cobblestone pathway leading to the two-story home surrounded on all sides by a green lawn. The figure made sure there was no negative intent in her actions, and she ensured that the couple inside couldn't feel any chakra since she supressed it. Opening the gate, the figure made way for the front door by walking on the path and then up the two steps. The figure then reached into the pocket within the cloak to retrieve one of two envelopes while another hand rang the doorbell.

After he did, the figure listened while a smile formed on her face, which was covered by a ceramic wolf mask, the mask itself covered in the hood's shadow. The figure heard a female voice giggling while crying out, "on the way!" and a male voice yelling with hate, "go away! It's six in the morning!"

"Gimme a minute!" the woman's voice yelled out.

"Make it ten!" the male voice yelled out from within.

"Five!" the female voice yelled while the figure sneered as she stared at the front door.

'You will be pushed to the right woman, my Naruto-kun,' an enraged thought went through the mind of the figure who was waiting for the door to open, "this pink banshee is beneath you. I deserve you… no one else. Me… only me. But I will have fun with the pinky… so much fun… and then you'll be mine. My Naruto-kun, you will be mine.'

Meanwhile, back up in the master bedroom, Sakura was biting her lower lip as she looked down at the blue of Naruto's eyes as they stared at each other. The two of them had been in a steady rhythm of grinding against each other, the pink haired woman rocking up and down and side to side while she straddled Naruto. She had been breathing heavily while staring at Naruto's closed eyes and the look of ecstasy on his face and they continued their passionate 'activity' for the next few minutes.

A few minutes later, Sakura cried out Naruto's name in gasps as she arched her back before opening her mouth to a silent scream. She then leaned forward, her sweat covered body trembling as she lay flush against Naruto, her head lying on his shoulder while his hands went around her back and pulled her close while he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

It would be a few seconds later that Naruto loudly berated the figure who rang the bell again. An act that had Sakura laughing softly.

"Yea, yea, it's real funny, Sakura-chan," Naruto whined before Sakura slowly calmed down and placed a kiss on his neck.

"I'll check who it is at the door, and then… and then we're going to talk," Sakura whispered into his ear.

"Talk?" Naruto asked as Sakura pulled away and stared down at him while the former stared back at the pink haired Kunoichi in all her glory, "Sakura-chan, I heard people say that when a girl says 'we need to talk' then it's a bad sign."

Naruto was always worried, even after marrying Sakura, that the pink-haired woman would leave him for Sasuke; even though the last Uchiha's last missive to Kakashi and Naruto explained he had met with Karin and married. It happened during his travels where they were investigating news that several smaller villages were trying to band together so that they could rise up against the established nations – apparently they were gathering missing nin, as well as disillusioned shinobi following the end of the Fourth Great War to strike back at Konoha and the other hidden villages. Anyway, the last missive they received was that Sasuke 'took care' of the leaders of the resistance while advising Kakashi integrate the smaller villages into the new Shinobi Union. And the two were married after that very mission.

That last part surprised everyone, even Kakashi had to pinch himself. And after deciding he wasn't in a dream, he informed Sakura and Naruto- the latter sending a missive that included, _"and we never got to give you a bachelor party Teme!",_ back to Sasuke and that he needed to return to Konoha for the reception. Sakura added that If he didn't return, they would have to go on another retrieval mission where she would make sure he was punched up and out towards the moon.

And in reply, Sasuke wrote back saying that he and Karin would be back in Konoha within the next six months. And that was four months ago.

Despite the Uchiha being married, Naruto was still scared Sakura would leave him. And it was this fear that she sensed, "I love you, Uzumaki." Sakura leaned down and stared into his deep blue eyes, "I know how I was when we were younger, and while I can't do anything but say sorry for how I treated you, I am a different person now. This person loves and cherishes you, and I am not leaving you, do you understand me?"

Sakura then lowered her head towards his left ear and whispered seductively while grinding her hips against his crotch again, "do you understand me, Na-ru-to-Kun?" And then she gently blew into his ear, and she felt the young man shudder beneath him while the doorbell to their modest home rang again. Sakura lifted her head again and stared into his blue eyes, "we really need to talk, Naruto. I have a surprise for you, a surprise that I… I hope you would make you happy. I mean…"

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled out, turning her head towards the entrance to their bedroom before looking back down at Naruto who had a grin on his face.

"You said that three times last night," he chuckled before Sakura smiled and got off her husband's hips. Hopping off the bed with Naruto now propped up sideways on his elbow as he watched Sakura, her back towards his eyes which were rivetted to her toned back, reach for her robe with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. Sakura, after putting the robe around her, looked back over her shoulder and winked.

"And I didn't hear you complaining, baka," and Sakura chuckled before adding, "I asked Kakashi-sensei to give the both of us leave. So, you have leave for today for your Hokage training, and I have leave from the hospital. You don't mind, do you?"

"Having you for the rest of the day?" Naruto lay on his side without anything covering him, "why would I complain? But, Sakura-chan, why the surprise? I mean…."

"Get the water going in the shower, I'll join you," Sakura winked, "and then we're going out for breakfast, and then… then there's something special I want to tell you."

"Which is?" Naruto arched his left eyebrow.

"Later, handsome," Sakura then stuck her tongue out at Naruto who playfully yelled out, "Sakura-Chaaaaan!" And Sakura laughed as she walked into the hallway, her hand resting on her abdomen and a smile on her face. Sakura heard the bel ring again, and she yelled out upon reaching the top of the stairs, "yeah, yeah, hold on." As she went down the stairs, she chuckled while thinking that there was only one person who would be awake this early. She opened the door as she spoke, "Lee, this is not a good time…" And Sakura stopped as she stared into the mask looking back at her.

"I told Kakashi that we were on le…" Before she could say anything else to the Anbu, Sakura felt something press down on her throat with a speed that was faster than her eyes could track. She then opened her mouth in shock, her body pushed back, with eyes wide open. She was hit three more times, each hit precisely aimed at her chakra points for maximum pain before she felt another jab into her throat. She then grabbed her own throat while stepping back. There were a few more impacts on her body – all in all, everything happened within the space of a few seconds, but to Sakura it lasted several minutes before darkness took her.

By this time, Naruto was heading into the washroom when he suddenly stopped and his head snapped towards the direction Sakura had left not even a minute ago. There was a feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

" **Naruto, I can't sense Pinky's chakra!"** Kurama growled.

And neither could Naruto as he rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sakura!" he yelled out as he looked around the house before focusing on the open front door. He rushed towards the door and swung it open, "Sakura!" He stepped outside onto the front porch, his foot stepping onto an envelope. Naruto looked down at the sound of a low 'crunch' before crouching down and picking up the cream coloured envelope. He stood back up and stared at the front – "Naruto-kun" he whispered, reading his name before turning the envelope around to find no return address.

Eyebrows furrowed, Naruto tore the envelope open and then took out the neatly folded letter inside. He unfurled it to find all the letters that made up the words, which in turn made up the sentences, were all letters clipped from various magazines, books, and scrolls. But Naruto wasn't thinking about anything like that… instead, his eyes went wider and wider the more he read the letter.

 _To my dearest Naruto-Kun,_

 _I deserve you more than the whore, Sakura, ever will. You are too good for that piece of pink haired filth._

"Sakura!" Naruto looked up and yelled running out into the lawn in his boxers before he could finish the letter. "Sakura!" he yelled before leaping up onto the orange coloured roof of his home as he activated his Six-Paths Chakra mode, "Sakura-Chaaan!" He was panting the more he screamed. His chest was tightening as tears welled up in his eyes. "Sakura!" he yelled out as the sun rose up high over the horizon, "Sakura!"

Even in his Six-Paths Chakra mode, he couldn't feel Sakura's chakra. He couldn't even feel any evil intent coming from anywhere in the village.

" **I can't sense her either, Naruto,"** Kurama was worried as well, Naruto could feel it. Kurama grew to accept Sakura as Naruto's mate, he even discovered the two new chakra emanating from Sakura's belly but thought it better that she reveal the truth of her pregnancy on her own terms. Kurama could even feel a bit of his own chakra mixed with that of Naruto and Sakura as he chuckled last night after returning from the mission. And he was certain that the surprise Sakura had in store for Naruto was the revelation that he was going to be a father.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled out before he looked down at the letter in his trembling hand once again.

 _You deserve so much more, Naruto-kun. You deserve a woman who always loved you from the very beginning, not a banshee that hated you from the beginning. She hated you. She used you. She is beneath you. She is not worthy of you, Naruto-Kun._

 _But I am worthy. You and I are meant to be together. And we will meet each other soon. We are fated to be with each other, and I believe in fate._

 _In the meantime, I have some trash that needs to be taken care of, two pieces of trash actually. I'll begin with the pink banshee, and then I'll go on to my second. Don't be sad, my future husband. I will be more to you than the pink bitch could ever be._

 _I will see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Number One Fan_

 _P.S. I love you_

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice cracked as looked up before he levitated, and then began flying over the village, yelling for Sakura the whole time. And all this time, even Kurama was getting worried for both Sakura and the pup growing within her.

" **NARUTO!"** Kurama yelled as Naruto stopped on a rooftop with tear stains on his cheeks, **"I am worried as well, but it would do the both of us no favours if you yell out her name like a hyena!"**

"Then what the hell you want me to do?!" Naruto yelled in his mindscape while glaring at Kurama, "you.. you read the letter and… and… I need to find her… I need to…"

" **Naruto,"** Kurama was trying to be calm, a very difficult thing for a demon that was trying to slowly lose its hate towards humanity. He was towering over the glaring Naruto before he sighed and lowered his head until he was eye to eye with his partner, **"Pinky… Sakura was going to give you a surprise, and I know you will love this surprise. So first, you need to make your way to the Hokage tower, get the cyclops… get Kakashi."**

"Ku… what… what do I… what surprise? What surprise was she going to give me? Kurama? What surprise?!"

" **Two pups…"** Kurama sawa Naruto's eyes open wide at the revelation, **"you need to keep your head on straight, Brat. I see them as my pups as well, so get to Kakashi quickly. Tell him to summon his dogs,"** Kurama ordered as Naruto quickened his pace while his hands rolled into fists, his sharpened nails digging into the skin of his palm as the thought of Sakura and his two unborn children being hurt spurred him on.

"Whoever wrote this letter, whoever took them away from me," Naruto growled as his eyes turned red and his whisker marks thickened while his body glowed orange, "I will tear them apart limb from limb."

 **TBC.**


End file.
